


Phantom Pain

by DYMC



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: Edward Nygma × Oswald Cobblepot时间线是Ozzie为了救Ed眼睛受伤之后
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 8





	Phantom Pain

_“…a meal was bought With blood, and each sate sullenly apart Gorging himself in gloom: no love was left…”*_

“我没想到你会这么闲。剥削手下还不够，还要来剥削我的脑子吗。”爱德华把书架上的最后一个零件放回原处，这是一本装帧浮夸的历史小说，用于伪装真实的机关位置，他发现这样浅显易懂的掩饰更适合在欺骗平庸的哥谭人时派上用场。他向来不屑于阅读虚构的历史作品，这像是一种特殊的窥私欲，不同的年代仅仅是用于粉饰本质的庸俗，并且提供一些惹人发笑的优越感。

 _“All earth was but one thought-and that was death, Immediate and inglorious.”*_ 奥斯瓦尔德念完后半句，音节在他嘴里拖泥带水地滚动，他坐在谜语人最喜欢的那个沙发角落里，洋洋得意地仰着脸（上面盖着一本他进门时随手顺来的拜伦）“你是在说一个腿脚不太方便的浪漫主义诗人残忍地折磨了你吗。”

爱德华尼格玛于是露出了更居高临下的神情，他从镜片底下看着小个子男人从手套里露出的半截食指在封皮上画着意味不明的圆圈，心里涌出一股讨人喜欢的厌烦情绪。奥斯瓦尔德让他焦虑，让他很难保持做一根波澜不惊的试管——他剩下的那只绿眼睛变得格外弥足珍贵，而另一边新换的绷带像耶稣的裹尸布。奥斯瓦尔德就像爱德华尼格玛的盐柱，伫立在显眼的位置，每分每秒都提醒他记住自己某个决定性的愚蠢时刻。

“……我听说你准备换一个新的。”他去给自己倒了一杯咖啡，咖啡凉了，刚拿出来的杯子还是热的，他索性把剩下个底的威士忌也倒进去。奥斯瓦尔德本来准备蹭一口他的咖啡，看到他倒了酒又悻悻地收回手，诗集被他迁怒扔到地上，尖鼻子被压得发红，这些天变得更苍白的脸上显出些点缀了雀斑的血色，他眨眼睛，爱德华尼格玛却在猜测绷带后面的景象，那颗眼球被摘除之后会剩下一个沮丧的凹陷，奥斯瓦尔德半透明的眼皮蒙住变成深渊的眼眶，会像一面沉默的鼓。“很难找到一模一样的眼球。”

奥斯瓦尔德把腿搁在他的腿上，皮鞋尖亮得能照出人脸。他小腿的支架上还是插着一把匕首，想必匕首的主人要么是早已想好了如何应对袭击，要么是完全放心爱德华尼格玛能当好一个称职的绿色垫子。但谜语人只是喝了一口他胡乱勾兑的饮料，他的手就搭在前市长的小腿上，还颇有点亲昵地捏了捏他的膝盖，权当温吞地催促回答。“在剧场找了几个小演员，我还在犹豫换什么颜色呢。”

说得好像是要找一条搭配的领带。奥斯瓦尔德语气轻描淡写，仿佛他刚刚不是在觊觎别人的器官，不是要用勺子舀出某个年轻人漂亮的眼珠子再别到自己的礼服上当作装饰，他的腿动了一下，但只是要找个舒服的姿势罢了。爱德华本来准备把杯子放到地板上，斟酌了一下还是伸长了胳膊把它搁到推车最上层和酒杯待在一起，奥斯瓦尔德等下绝对会一脚把它踢倒，然后让谜语人后悔没有把他掐死在沙发上。爱德华自从看过他血肉模糊的右眼之后就失去了具体想象那只眼睛健全形态的能力，倒不是说他忘记了那两只绿眼睛震惊地、愤怒地、或者是常有的动情地睁大了望着他是什么样子，只是好像用任何其他的形式进行修补都显得手法拙劣。究其原因，可能是因为爱德华尼格玛没有进行修补的资格，他大概更应该被困在那团在奥斯瓦尔德眼眶里被搅烂的草莓果酱里审判更长的时间，直到他切实地意识到他的呕吐感是虚假的，随后而来的无休止的变态肉欲才是真实的。

“你想让我还是用个绿色的吗？我不知道你对这个颜色执着到这种地步。”奥斯瓦尔德撑着沙发坐起来，几乎靠着他的肩膀，左眼还是和往常一样湿润地闪烁着，他有几秒看上去若有所思，确实是在思考这个提议的可行性。

“紫色的应该也很不错。”爱德华尼格玛漏洞百出地找补了一句。这句话从任何角度来看都是完全地不经过大脑，只是为了建议而建议罢了，不仅让他彻底变成了个情景剧里蹩脚的敷衍的丈夫，还毫无必要地让在场的所有人都回忆起了一些令人不快的过去。奥斯瓦尔德张着嘴发出被噎住似的声音，片刻之后用那只好眼睛翻了个白眼，看起来如果不是太麻烦的话，他还想用现在系着的领带塞住这个聪明人的嘴。

爱德华扭头和奥斯瓦尔德绷带下已经不存在的那只眼睛对视，有一瞬间亲吻那颗眼球的幻想压倒性地占据了他的思维，而那个用于盛放眼珠的凹陷是因为内容物被他品尝吞食而空无一物，他对味道和口感的猜测反而更为具体且怪诞，大部分时候他认为水果软糖的质感和青提子的味道较为贴切。奥斯瓦尔德露出每每看到他另一个人格时的嫌恶神情，但这并没有影响爱德华的亲吻落在他左边眉骨上，高个子男人终于还是不满足于当一个靠垫，抓着他的脚踝让他重新躺下，奥斯瓦尔德在接吻的过程中意外地显得无所适从，双手颤抖地抵在爱德华的胸口。“你是聪明的那个还是傻的那个？”

爱德华局促地被他捏着下巴审视，他又感到了那种特殊的没有来由的烦燥，于是用力掐住了小鸟的手腕。奥斯瓦尔德发出抗议的声音，“我还以为傻的那个是直男。”

“你能不要这样破坏气氛吗，奥斯瓦尔德。”爱德华尼格玛险些彻底失去兴致，但他不得不承认奥斯瓦尔德确实还有一件擅长的事：让人回心转意。他从善如流地开始扮演一只亟待怜惜的雏鸟，仿佛你现在不和他交配就是罪大恶极似的，连鞋跟都要急切地蹭蹭你的后腰。奥斯瓦尔德得意地露出一截被藏在领口里的脖颈，用谜语人最讨厌的方式摸乱他精心打理的棕色卷发。

“蓝色。”

Fin.

_*“…a meal was bought With blood, and each sate sullenly apart Gorging himself in gloom: no love was left; All earth was but one thought-and that was death, Immediate and inglorious.”：节选自乔治·戈登·拜伦《Darkness》(…又得到一顿飨宴，鲜血淋漓，餐餐不尽足餍/在阴郁惨疠里狼吞虎咽；爱于焉不存；漫地遍野仅存一念…唯有一死/迅速且缺少尊严…)_


End file.
